


The Keeper

by Izzy_Uchiha



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Uchiha/pseuds/Izzy_Uchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aileen Winchester finds out that she is transported into the world of the Vampire Diaries. After finding out that she is the supposed OC sister of Elena and goes by the name of Roxanne. All she wants to do is curse god and every goddamned angel in heaven but can he get back to Dean and Sam? Will romance blossom from this misfortune? Will she truly want to return? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Enjoy the story. Please don't forget to review. Thanks you.

“Anne, wake up” A famine voice yelled worriedly.”Five more minutes” I grumbled, snuggling deeper into my covers. I sighed contently before my eyes snapped open in shock. My name wasn’t Anne and I certainly didn’t recognize that voice! I shot upwards just in time to see a brunette enter the room. I barely managed to conceal a gasp at the sight of a FICTIONAL CHARACTER entering the room. I recognized her from one of my friend’s endless rants but she was supposed to be a FICTIONAL character nothing more, nothing less.

She gave me a weird look. “Ann! Anne? You okay?” she questioned, probably from seeing the frenzied state I was in.

“Yes of course, I’m just feeling anxious for some reason” I blurted out, plastering a fake, sad smile on my face meanwhile I was panicking on the inside. What was her name again? Elsa? Elle? Elna? No wait… it was Elena.. I think. “I know you’re scared” she said sympathetically, a sad smile forming on her face “We all are especially after what happened to you last time but..” she trails off, taking a deep breath before continuing “ It’s necessary. We need to co-operate with them”

“Yes I know” I immediately agreed, grasping at the straws. I gave her my best sad smile, complete with the puppy dog eyes.

She nodded “Hurry up and come downstairs then, Breakfast is ready and they’ll come for the meeting in about 4 hours.” she ordered gently before leaving. I climbed out of the bed and began pacing around the room in confusion and anger.

I was trapped in the world of the vampire fucking diaries with no idea of who sent me here and almost no goddamned clue about the plot line. Aside from that, Dean and Sam are trying to escape the dickhead angels who want them to say yes to Lucy and Mickey and I’m in a fictional universe unable to do shit! Son of a Bitch!

I gritted my teeth and punched the wall, almost welcoming the pain that followed. I’ll keep pretending to be Elena’s sister until I find a way to get back to Dean and Sam, I decided. Whoever sent me here better start running cause when I find them, I’ll kill them, I thought darkly before getting ready in this alien room. After putting on a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, I climbed down the stairs and led myself to the kitchen where the food and Elena was waiting for me.

“Hey Elena” I greeted awkwardly. “Hey, are you feeling alright” she inquired.

“I’m fine” I said annoyed, putting an emphasis on ‘fine’.

“I’m just worried” she sighed “Everything is just so-”

“Hey Lena” a boy who I assumed was Jeremy interrupted, walking down the stairs.

“Hey lil brother” I greeted hoping that I got it right but reeled back at the glare he sent me. “I don’t want to talk to you, Roxanne” he ground out with a sharp glare. “What did I do?” I asked confused.

“You!” he sucked in a deep breath to control himself “You didn’t tell me about what Kol did to you” he exploded, making me frown. “I didn’t want to upset you” I responded, feigning hurt. He scoffed, giving me the cold shoulder as he picked up his food and marched to the lounge. I heard Elena groan and turned around to see her looking in Jeremy’s direction with a disapproving frown.

“I’m going to get ready” she muttered quietly, looking at me helplessly before leaving. I sighed before grabbing my eggs and bacon and joining Jeremy. If I was going to stay in this body than I might as well become buddies with my ‘siblings.’ I exited the kitchen and saw Jeremy sitting on the couch sulking, I cleared my throat before sitting beside him and he didn’t even look up. What did Roxanne and Kol do that was so terrible? Did he attack her? Were they together?

I looked at him again and watched as he stabbed at his food. “Jeremy” I cleared my throat before continuing “I want to apologize for what she...I did” I said catching myself at the last second “It won’t happen again.”

He looked at me suspiciously but his eyes had softened slightly. “Really? You mean it?

“Yes, I do” I promised.

“Ok” he nodded before munching on a piece of bacon. I looked at him for a moment, waiting for him to say something more but when it became clear that he wasn’t going to say something else. I sighed before grounding out an irritated “We cool?”

“For now” he allowed before smirking “Since you’re an idiot, you’re bound to screw up sometime soon.” I gave an exaggerated laugh before giving him the middle finger.

“Meany” he whined in mock anger, making me grin. “You’re the one to talk” I deadpanned.

DING DING! The doorbell rang making me jump causing him to give me a concerned look. “Why are you so jumpy today” he quizzed.

“Yeah, cause world jumping has absolutely nothing to do with me being jumpy.” I murmured sarcastically.

“What” he questioned confused, leaning closer to me “I didn’t quite catch that”

“Nothing” I shook my head and went to open the door. I opened the door only to reveal the man who I assumed was Damon Salvatore from the description Abigail told me. I made an attempt to shut the door but his hand shot out and pushed it open.

“Not happy to see me, sweetheart?” he mocked, smirking and stepped inside the house.

“I don’t think anyone is” I countered shutting the door before turning to face him. He glanced at me curiously making me panic. Was I acting wrong? I gave him a fake confident smile hoping that he would get off my case.

“Aren’t you feisty today” he commented nonchalantly before going to sit near Jeremy. Elena chose that moment to come downstairs and I made a mental note to thank her for her impeccable timing.

“Damon” she greeted, sounding slightly disappointed.

“Hello Elena” Damon returned mockingly “Expecting my little brother, weren’t you?” I blinked as I saw hurt flash in his eyes but it was gone before I could be sure.

“No, I wasn’t” she disagreed, probably feeling guilty “But where’s Stefan?”

“Out hunting bambi” he answered coolly “When is Klaus going to show up?”

“Don’t do anything stupid” she warned causing Damon to smirk.

“What could I do?” he questioned, spreading his arms innocently.

“You know what I mean” the brunette said, giving him a pointed look “We need them” Damon just shrugged in mock innocence. Elena opened her mouth to scold him but was cut off.

“Stefan” Damon stated. I looked behind him and saw Stefan not too far off. When did he get here? I thought, knitting my eyebrows in confusion. “Damn vampire speed!” I grumbled under my breath causing Damon to raise an eyebrow at me which I retaliated by sticking by tongue at him with extreme maturity.

Stefan gave Damon a warning look before moving to stand beside Elena. They shared a brief kiss much to my disgust.

“They’re coming at 5, aren’t they? She asked. Stefan answered with a nod.

“If anyone is going to kill them, it will be me.” Damon said, flashing his signature smirk making Stefan turn his bitch face on him.

“You are not going to mess this up Damon.” Stefan warned, taking a step in his direction. I tensed, waiting for the fight to commence.

“Oh really” Damon taunted “Who’s going to stop me?”

“I am” Stefan said with finality in his voice but Damon moved before I could blink and slammed Stefan into the wall.

“When was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel, little brother” Damon taunted, ignoring Elena’s gasp “You’ll always be weaker than me.”

Then he proceeded to slam Stefan head into the wall once more before snapping Steffy’s neck and blurred out of the room leaving me, Elena and Jeremy to stare at Stefan’s motionless body which was sprawled across the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours went by as we waited for Stefan to awake from his deadly slumber. The tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. “Wake up already” I snapped at his corpse, the tension finally getting to me. I frowned irritated, nudging his body with my foot.

“Stop doing that.” Elena commanded and glared at me when I just nudged him again to aggravate her.

“I wouldn’t have to if you’re boyfriend didn’t piss him off” I stabbed back and she opened her mouth to lecture me but was cut off by Jeremy.

“Stop fighting!” he interjected, glaring at the both of us. “She started it.” I muttered meekly but quickly shut up when he glared at me again.

“At least don’t nudge him” She stated angrily, glaring at me“Learn some manners.”

“Yes, because you’re the perfect example of a sophisticated lady, right? I retorted sarcastically.

“At least I didn’t sleep with someone who attacked my brother!” she fired back.

I growled in anger “Because stabbing people in the back seems more like your forte, right?”

“Both of you, quiet!” Jeremy snapped. I huffed in anger and marched to the kitchen to cool off. I wasn’t even in this world for two hours and I had already screwed things up. Woo-Fucking-Ho

I glanced back towards Elena’s direction and guilt coursed through me. It wasn’t her fault I was stuck here and, man, I needed to learn patience. Moving back to the lounge, I came face to face with the unexpected sight of Steffy sitting up and stretching his muscles while Elena stood next to him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Welcome back to the living, Bambi killer.” I greeted with a smirk that could rival Snape.

“Hilarious” he deadpanned giving me a sarcastic smile. I shrugged, tough crowd. I nodded my head towards the kitchen, silently asking her to join me. She turned towards Stefan and they seemed as though they were talking with their eyes. I waited, slightly envious at seeing the love they held for each other. In the end, she complied to my request and strolled into the kitchen, turning to face me with an agitated frown “What?”

“Listen” I began nervously, making invisible patterns with my foot “I want to apologize for being a bitch back there. It was the stress talking and-”

She cut me off. “I’m sorry too. I guess the strain was getting to us all, huh” she finished gently, guilt shining in her eyes.

“It happens” I assured her, shrugging offhandedly “But don’t you have to prepare for the visit from the Oh-wise-ones?”

That seemed to pop her bubble of calmness and she started to panic. I watched amused as she ran around like a headless chicken with a brooding Stefan hovering over her. Laughing quietly to myself, I went over to the couch and decided to watch some TV since Jeremy had gone up to his room. I couldn’t help but think about who these supposed guests were that had caused Elena and the others to become so panicky and cautious. Didn’t Abigail talk about some villains or something, the something and Santa clause. No….that wasn’t quite right, I thought before shrugging and surfing through the channels. We’ll see when the time comes.

After an hour, the doorbell rang and I secretly hopped that it was Damon, annoying him would be fun as hell. “I’ll get it” I yelled and sauntered to the door. I opened it and saw the whole freaking gang waiting outside.

“Hey Anne.” Bonnie grinned, stepping inside the house. I opened my mouth to reply but didn’t get the chance as I was enveloped in a warm, bone crushing and life threatening hug. “Are you okay?” the blonde asked worriedly, tightening her hold on me. I patted her back awkwardly and opened my mouth to retort but was cut off…again. Is cutting me off a fucking trend cause it sure seems like it, I thought irritated.

“Clare, let her go before you kill her.” Bonnie said with a laugh.

“Sorry!” Caroline squeaked and let me go before frantically repeating “Are you okay?” concern evident on her face. To say I was touched by her concern would be bit of an understatement.

“Well, I haven’t had my morning coffee yet and no one has gotten hurt by me, so I’d say ‘pretty good’ at this point” I returned with a smirk, shocking Clare and the others for some reason.

“Looks like someone embraced her inner bitch.” Caroline cheered.

“Should I be offended?” I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

“Nah, she approves of you showing your inner hellcat.” The male I assumed was Tyler said, smirking but rolled his eyes when a blonde haired guy punched his arm. Blonde hair means Matt, I deduced.

“Be nice.” Blondie chided.

“Come inside.” I said, cutting them off. Shutting the door, I walked with them into the lounge. “Who was it?” Elena yelled from the kitchen, without turning around.

“The Scooby doo gang” I yelled back sarcastically, ignoring Tyler’s offended “Hey!”

I plopped down on the couch and the others followed my lead. “So what’s the plan?”I asked. I knew I couldn’t ask them who was coming because that would give me away.

“They need our help to kill Esther” Elena explained “We can help them and in exchange they can try to make hybrids in a way that doesn’t result in me winding up dead. We can also try to convince them to leave us alone after the Esther fiasco is over.”

“What if it doesn’t work?” Tyler asked.

“It will.” Elena stated firmly.

“But what if it doesn’t?” he pressed gravely.

“Then we’ll sit on our asses and think of a plan B!” I snapped, summoning my last shred of patience.

“We need to make sure” Stefan began seriously but I tuned them out and my thoughts drifted to bacon, wine and pizza. I signed contently as I imagined myself eating a slice of cheesy, perfectly made pizza with crusty ends. Ahh…so good.

“Roxanne, get up!” Elena yelled, snapping me out of my revere. I jerked upright and glared at her.

“Why did you take away my pizza?” I cried mournfully, pouting at the sight of her stern face.

“They’re here.” She explained anxiously “the door bell just rang.”

“I’ll get the door” I offered standing up and once again, they all stared at me with expressions akin to shock and wonder.

“What?” I asked, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

“It’s just that” Bonnie began hesitantly “After what Kol did to you. You were scared of even going near them.” She explained.

“And now, you’re willingly going near them.” Elena continued.

“I can’t live the rest of my life in fear.” I stated, thinking quickly and marched to the door. Opening it with anticipation, my eyes widened at seeing three men and a women; one male had platinum blonde hair and electric blue eyes, another had dirty blonde hair and sharp brown eyes. The third male had dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes. Last but not the least; the girl had icy blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

“Hello Darling” The youngest one flirted, smiling devilishly “You look even more ravishing than the last time I saw you.”

“And you look even more like a conceited asshole than the last time I saw you” I retorted “Guess we both changed.”

“Feisty” he smirked slyly “I like feisty.”

“Kol” the brown haired guy warned. So his name was Kol, I thought storing that away for future reference.

“Come in.” I said, stepping aside to let them enter “We have much to discuss.” They walked ahead of me and I closed the door before following them. “Nice asses.” I acknowledged, under my breath, forgetting for a moment about their damned vampire hearing. The blondes turned to stare at me and I shamelessly wagged my eyebrows at them. They gave me varying looks of amusement before walking into the main room.

“Have a seat.” Elena greeted calmly, but I could still hear a twinge of fear in her voice. The four shifted over to a couch.

“I believe that you have a proposition for us.” Klaus stated calmly.

“We can help you kill Esther” Stefan declared “In return for Elena’s safety.”

“I need her to make my hybrids.” Klaus emphasized, glancing at her momentarily.

“Klaus.” Elijah warned but was ignored by said person.

“What if we look for a way to make your hybrids while securing Elena’s safety.” I spoke up.

“And how exactly will we do that, sweetheart?” Kol asked, mockingly.

“We’ll find a way” I stressed “And you really can’t make hybrids if you’re dead.”

“We can kill mother without your help.” he interjected sharply.

“If you could then you wouldn’t bother showing up.” I shot back with a smirk. Klaus opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by the door slamming open. I almost had a heart attack at seeing Damon suddenly standing beside me.

“Looks like the originals decided to show up” Damon smirked mockingly “Let me guess, mommy issues?”

“Watch your tongue” Klaus growled lowly, anger darkening his blue eyes “I’m an original vampire, have some respect.” Damon, the idiot opened his mouth to retort but Stefan cut him off.

“Damon, sit down.” He warned.

“Why should I?” he returned with a smirk.

“Because if you don’t then I’ll reach down your throat and pull your guts out.” Klaus threatened calmly. I knew it was the calm before a storm so his calmness provided no comfort. Damon reluctantly sat down and I took that as a cue to continue.

“There are millions of witches and other supernatural beings” I argued “We can find a way. I know we can.” Klaus was still unconvinced; Kol didn’t look like he gave a shit. At last, Elijah nodded slowly and Klaus sighed but agreed.

“Fine, I’ll spare your doppelganger” Klaus stated.

“The full moon is when the ritual will take place” Elijah explained, eyes darting from one face to the other.

“The full moon is in a week” Klaus said, taking over the speaking role “You have two days. If you can’t kill Esther by that time then I’ll kill you and everyone you hold dear.” He finished his speech with a vicious grin.

“Alright” I agreed at the same time Elena nodded.

“Then we’re done here.” Elijah stated, standing up. I silently led them to the door and opened it so that they could leave. The three stepped outside and were about to blur away when I yelled cheekily “We had a good time! Do come again!” to lighten the mood.

The four turned to look at me with varying expressions ranging from annoyance and shock to amusement. I shot them a cheeky grin before closing the door and started walking back to the Scooby doo gang. “So what’s the plan?” I asked curiously, my voice echoing throughout the remarkably silent room. My question was only met by blank looks and sheepish stares.

“You don’t have a plan, do you?” I questioned rhetorically. We’re screwed, aren’t we? I thought with a sigh and shook my head in exasperation and worry. Great!


	3. Chapter 3

I took in their worried expressions with a sigh “We’ll think of something."I assured them, the fear and concern on their faces did not wash away but it diminished slightly. "In the meantime, do we have something to eat?"

Elena's lips twitched "We have to find a way to kill a centuries old witch to avoid the death of everyone we love and you're more concerned about your stomach!"

"Yeah, pretty much." I said with a shrug.

"Fine" she sighed in defeat, although her eyes showed amusement “I’ll make something." 

I grinned in approval “I have to go use the toilet “I lied, and get away from all this drama for at least ten minutes, I added in my head.  
"Too much information!" Bonnie exclaimed playfully. I laughed as I climbed up the stairs, throwing her a quick wink over my shoulder. I went straight into the bathroom, opening the tap to wash my face and moaned in ecstasy when the cold water hit my features, washing my worries and fears away with its soothing cold force. I wiped my face and looked up, only to reel back in shock when my eyes fell upon the reflection in the mirror.

A blonde haired girl stared back at me with chocolate brown eyes. I tentatively placed a hand on my cheek and gasped when the stranger in the mirror mimicked my movement. This wasn't possible, it can't be..

With the sight before me, my hope of this all being a dream shattered like glass and the full reality of the situation hit me hard like a train; all of my friends and family were gone and there was a possibility that I might never see them again. On top of that, I had somehow gotten zapped into a fictional universe, forced to take refuge in a strange house surrounded by people who were supposed to be fictional. I knew little about them but I did know that I don't belong in this world and in their lifes.

Sobs tore their way out of my throat as I unsteadily walked out of the bathroom. Tears marred my vision; I placed my clenched fist on top of my heart as my sobs increased rapidly. My knees gave out in grief and I collapsed in a sobbing mess but something caught me just before I hit the ground.

Damon's POV

"Damon, could you go get Anne and tell her that lunch is ready?" Elena asked, turning to face me. These were one of the times when I could differentiate between Katrina and Elena more easily. Katharine was more seductive and demanding while Elena tended to be polite and compassionate. My heart clinched with longing and pain at the thought of Katrina.

"I'm not a maid and besides, you would look much better in the outfit." I smiled flirtatiously, expertly concealing the pain.

"Damon, just go get her." said Elena, rolling her eyes. Sighing, I complied and walked up the stairs but not before throwing her a wink over my shoulder. I approached the door and sighed before walking inside and opened my mouth to speak but before I could get the words out. I saw her look up at the mirror and freeze because of what? Shock? Anger? Pain? I couldn't tell. Studying her face, I crept into the dark shadow of the door and out of sight. Nervousness and concern stirred inside of me as I watched the color drain from her face. She placed a trembling hand on her cheek before jerking it away as if it had been burnt and some sort of realization seemed to hit her hard.

My heart squeezed painfully, as I watched her stumble out of the bathroom, sobbing hysterically. She then placed a hand over her heart and her sobs rapidly increased. I watched in horror and concern as she swayed unsteadily and I knew that her knees wouldn't hold out much longer. What was going on inside that head of hers that had made her so miserable? Did anyone of us have something to do with this?  
Her knees suddenly gave out and without thinking, I shot forward to rescue her. At the moment, I didn't give a rat's ass about Elena or Katharine or the mess we were in. My attention was solely focused on the broken girl before me. I cradled her in my arms, feeling completely lost. I had no idea about how to deal with a crying girl since I had never done this type of thing before.

He had seen Katrina cry only ones when he was still human. Father had called him over so he couldn't spend much time with her, upon hearing that she had shed a few tears but she had sounded more like a disappointed child than a miserable girl. Looking back now, I felt as if her tears had been...fake.

But this was different, Anne was crying real, heart wrenching and grief ridden sobs and he had absolutely no idea about what to do. 

He cautiously started rocking her back and forth like he had seen mothers do to calm their young ones during his especially long lifespan. She surprised him by burying her face in his neck and sobbing harder. He tightened his grip around her slightly as he felt her tears soak his neck before dripping down and staining his shirt as well. "It's going to be okay, you're safe now. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you. I promise." I whispered soothingly in her ear as I lightly rocked her back and forth for hours. Eventually, her sobbing ceased and after a moment or two, her breathing slowed into a soft, steady rhythm. I waited for a moment or two, silently allowing the rhythm of her heartbeat to lull me into a soothing trance before gently lifting her up and carrying her to the bed. I carefully placed her on the bed and unwrapped her arms from around my neck, placing them on her stomach. 

I smiled a real smile, not a taunting smirk or a fake smile but a real, content and happy grin as I watched her lips twitch into a smile in her sleep. After watching her peaceful expression. I left her room, closing the door behind me with an almost non-existent smile resting on my lips.

Roxanne's POV

My knees buckled and I collapsed in a sobbing mess but just before I could hit the ground, strong arms enveloped me. They felt safe, warm and comforting. A soothing voice whispered “It’s going to be okay, you're safe now. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you. I promise." 

Finding comfort in his words, I latched on to whoever it was, sobbing against him as I was rocked back and forth. I don't know how much time passed but the person stayed with me until I calmed down, wrapping me into a cocoon of warmth and comfort. I cried until I had no more tears left, all the sobbing had left me tired and drained of energy. Giving into the need for rest, I closed my eyes and fell into the first fulfilling sleep I had experienced in a decade. I vaguely remembered the feeling of being lifted up before slipping into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I sat up slowly with a yawn. After putting on my slippers, I walked down the stairs, towards the promise of food. As I reached the last step, I stopped at hearing Damon’s voice say “I have a plan.”

“What’s the plan?” I heard Elena ask.

“Me and Stefan are going to stab her in the heart and witchy’s gonna help.” Damon explained confidently, throwing her a smirk.

“That’s suicide, Damon. She’s the original witch, even Klaus is afraid of her.” Stefan protested.

“Well, let’s hear your genius plan then.” Damon countered and smirked when Stefan remained silent.

“You can’t go through with this! That’s suicide!” I exclaimed worriedly, moving to stand beside Damon. “And why on god’s green earth didn’t someone wake me up?”

“I tried to” Elena explained, glancing at Damon curiously. “But Damon told me to just let you sleep.”

I raised an eyebrow at his nonchalant expression. “I thought you needed it.” He said softly, giving me a look.

Elena curiously glanced from me to him before grabbing Stefan’s hand “Stefan please, don’t go through with this.”

“Time is running out Elena, we have to do this.” Stefan sighed, pulling her into a hug. He then released her before leaning down to kiss her.

“We have to go, love birds.” Damon reminded them annoyed, before smirking at Elena “Do I get a goodbye kiss?”

“No.” she snapped in irritation.

“You’re leaving, right now?” I asked softly, feeling slightly vulnerable.

“Yeah” Damon nodded, eyes softening as he glanced at me “We have to do this.”

“Good luck.” I murmured softly in concern. He gave me a quick, reassuring smile before blurring away with Stefan following suit. Please be safe, I thought pleadingly, as my eyes strayed towards the direction they had gone.

“So what do we do now?” Elena breathed, breaking the silence. I turned my face away to hide the concern and fear which were overwhelming me.

“I’m going to the grill.” I murmured before scurrying away. After putting on a black t-shirt and blue jeans, I sauntered to the door, grabbing the car keys on the way. It took about half an hour for me to find the Mystic Grill. Mystic Falls… Mystic Grill... is there anything here that isn’t mystical, I thought absentmindedly. I entered the building and saw Klaus sitting alone with a drink in his hand. He looked so lonely. He was the big, bad hybrid and didn't have any friends since he was always striving to make more creatures like himself, dispassionate about the people he hurt in the process. It must be lonely... living like that.

“Hey, Alpha wolf.” I greeted him playfully, sitting on the stool next to him.

“Hello love.” He returned,turning to me with an amused smile “ Did the Salvatore’s send you?”

“Nope.” I chirped “They’re out trying to kill the original bitch.” I winced, remembering that Esther was his mother, no matter how much of a good-for-nothing evil bitch she was. “No offense.” I added.

His lips twitched into a small smile “None taken.” He stated casually with a shrug “ The Salvatores better succeed if they want their heads to remain attached to their bodies.”

“Trust me, I know.” I sighed, observing him as silence crept over us. I watched him down his drink and a small smile unconsciously formed on my lips. “We’re remarkably alike.” I said suddenly “Like two peas in a pod.”

“And how exactly are we alike, love?” he asked curiously.

“ We both want to protect our families.” I explained solemnly “ We’re both fucked up with slightly less fucked up siblings and we both wear facades to hide our true selves.”

“I’m sure that your family is a lot saner than mine.” I noticed that he didn’t deny the other things I said.

“You don’t know anything about me or my family, Klaus.” I countered, softly 

“I do believe that I know the doppelganger and her family to some extent.” He stated cockily.

I shot him an amused yet sad smile “You don’t know anything about my family, Klaus.” I repeated, tears stinging at the back of my eyes at the thought of Dean, Sam, Cass, Bobby and the rest of my real family. “But” I continued when he opened his mouth to protest “I would like to be your friend, Nicklaus.” I declared, sincerity and certainty heavy in my voice.

“We’ll see, love.” He stated, looking at me with an unreadable expression, though his eyes had softened. I was about to retort but was cut off by my phone buzzing. With an irritated huff, I opened it, only to reveal Elena’s message which said ‘Come home, now.’ Well that escalated quickly, I thought, rolling my eyes.

“I have to go.” I stated grumpily, reluctantly standing up.

“I’ll see you soon, love.” Klaus drawled, though it sounded more like a promise than anything else.

“As will I.” I returned, giving him a brief smile before walking away. I felt eyes boring into my back as I reached the door. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Klaus starring at me and I shot him a quick grin before exiting the bar. I drove to the Gilbert’s residence and walked up to the front door, knocking on it. After a moment, Elena opened it, I was about to greet her but all positive emotions left me at seeing the look of utter worry on her face. “What happened?” I asked, urgently.

“You’ll see.” She responded sadly before walking inside the house with me trailing behind her. I gasped at seeing the state the Salvatore brothers were in; their shirts were ripped in some places, thousand of scratches and bruises lay littered across their skin.

“Oh My God!” I exclaimed in shock and concern “Are you guys all right?”

“Just dandy.” Damon returned sarcastically, holding up a bottle of alcohol.

“The plan failed, didn’t it?” I asked hesitantly, already knowing the answer.

“We couldn’t kill her.” Stefan answered seriously, body tensed. I slumped down on the couch, burying my head in my hands. Great! Now what are we going to do?

“Now what are we going to do?” Elena asked, echoing my thoughts.

“We’ll think of a plan.” Stefan assured her as he rubbed her arms in a comforting manner, please, let everything be alright, I thought pleadingly, sparing a glance at the worried trio. Please god, help us….


	5. Chapter 5

“We have to go to Care’s house.” Elena declared, making me frown lazily as I made a move to stand up.

“Why?”

“Bonnie’s over there.”

“I forgot.” I murmured, guilt stirring inside of me at the thought of my friend. She gave me an exasperated eye roll before marching over to the door. “Wait up!” I yelled, running to catch up. After ten minutes of excruciating silence, the car skidded to a stop. “Wow, you drive so fast.” I murmured sarcastically whilst stepping outside the automobile.

“It’s called following the law.” She retorted, opening her car door.

“There’s a difference between following the law and driving like a one legged dog on tranquillizers.” I countered, smirking. I studied Care’s house as I waited for Elena to hurry the fuck up. Suddenly, I felt something hit the back of my head hard. My vision blurred around the edges and a sharp pain coursed through me. I staggered forward before crashing to the ground. A scream tore out of my throat as a solid object collided with my back sending bolts of pain through my body. Everything hurt. Whimpering, I curled myself into a ball, trying to make myself as small as possible to hide from the agony that was increasing rapidly, minute by minute. 

“Roxanne.” I heard Elena scream. I flinched “El-Elena.” I let out a chocked sob before everything went black.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You did what?” Klaus raged, lips curling into a snarl. He kept his glare fixed on Elijah, trying to calm the sea of emotions stirring inside of him. He wasn’t supposed to feel this way about a fucking human. He hadn't even known her properly… then why… why was his stomach churning uncomfortably at the thought of her getting hurt? Why did he care?

“I would like to be your friend, Nicklaus.” he had felt like laughing at the possibility of a pitiful human befriending him but the sincerity swimming in her eyes had thrown him off guard. “We’ll see.” He had stated, managing to keep a blank expression through centuries of practice.

She had left but he had remained in the grill for some time, trying to decide whether her reluctance to leave his company and her declaration were feigned or not. Was that the reason for his conflicted emotions? How long had it been since some one had willingly sought his company? Centuries?

“The Salvatores will have more incentive to kill Esther, now that the doppelganger and her sister are at stake.” Elijah stated, snapping him out of his thoughts. He watched, amused at the slight pain that flickered in his brother’s eyes, his humanity was probably acting up at the thought of terrorizing humans. However, his amusement vanished in the blink of an eye at the next words that emerged from Elijah’s mouth “Rebekah will not kill them. Why do you care whether the doppelganger and her sister get hurt?”

“I do not want to put my chance of making hybrids at stake.” He lied, flashing a dark smirk at his older brother. Elijah nodded, still looking unconvinced.

Klaus sighed as he sat down, his thoughts grave. If Rebekah would hurt Roxanne then he would personally make sure that she remained in her coffin till hell freezes over. He growled lowly, a dark and chilling grin unconsciously forming on his lips as he stared out the window.

Roxanne’s POV

I opened my eyes tiredly as a dull ache spread throughout my body. I sat up slowly with a groan, only to freeze as a wave of dizziness spread through me, making me sway unsteadily. Clutching my head, I blinked rapidly until the black spots in my vision finally began to clear.

“Anne? Roxanne?” I turned my head towards Elena’s voice. She was kneeling beside me with a concerned look marring her features.

“What happened?” I groaned, cupping the back of my head as I slowly stood up.

“We were kidnapped.” She explained, fear and dread leaking into her voice “Rebekah’s here to make sure we don’t escape.”

“Where are Damon and-” I began but was cut off.

“Looks like the Gilberts are awake.” Rebekah drawled mockingly as she sauntered towards us.

“Nope” I chirped, smirking at her confused expression “You forgot about the ghost sister.”

“Ghost sister?” She asked, hesitantly as though she knew that I was going to say something idiotic and didn’t want to know but at the same time, the curiosity was killing her.

“She died when she was nine. Now, she haunts us.” I stated solemnly, making her raise an eyebrow.

“Is this a joke?”

“Obviously.” I drawled “If a ghost was on my side then it would have already kicked your Barbie ass.” I hissed in pain when my head came in contact with the wall. Pain coursed through me and dizziness clouded my mind. I heard her voice whisper threateningly in my ear “Watch your tongue Gilbert or I’ll rip it out.”

“Looks like someone ate a handful of bitchy pills for breakfast.” I said lightly, only to get slammed into the wall again. That shit hurt!

“I’m warning you.” She growled before abruptly releasing me. I fell to the ground with a thud and Elena immediately scooted closer to me.

“Do you have a death wish?” She whispered, exasperated, though the concern painted on her face was glaringly obvious.

“She was being a bitch.” I retorted fiercely.

“She could easily kill you!”

“She was being a bitch.” I repeated, a slight whine in my voice.

“God” Elena sighed, annoyed “Why do you have to be so stubborn?”

“I wouldn’t be a Winche- Gilbert if I wasn’t stubborn.” I retorted, her raised eyebrow told me that she had noticed my slip. Well, Fuck.

“I can hear you, you know.” Rebekah interjected, annoyed.

“We know. We just don’t care.” I countered.

“Maybe I’ll kill you for being annoying.” She trailed off darkly, taking a threatening step towards us.

“You can’t kill us.” I smirked.

“Why not?”

“'Cause Klaus would be pissed.” I stated confidently. She scowled at me for a moment before her lips twisted into a predatory smirk. I gasped when she suddenly blurred away and turned at hearing Elena’s shriek. I tensed at seeing Rebekah pinning Elena to the wall, her fangs mere inches from my sister’s throat.'

“I was told not to kill you but they didn’t say anything about ripping out some limbs.” She tightened her grip on Elena causing her to squeak ‘Should I rip out her arm first or her eye?” She asked me, lips curling into a dark smirk. She suddenly kneeled over when Elena slammed her knee into her stomach. 

“Run!” Elena cried, grabbing my hand and sprinting towards the left. We ran stumbling, using the walls for support as we picked up our pace at hearing Rebekah’s taunting voice echo “You can run but you can’t hide.”

My eyes narrowed at the cave opening in front of us, I ran towards it, hauling Elena behind me. We entered the rocky heaven and waited. I watched as Rebekah skidded to a stop at the entrance of the cave. She made a move to step inside but an invisible force prevented her from doing so.

She glared at the entrance, studying it with a rather confused look on her features. “Sorry” I smirked “No vampy bitches allowed.” She glowered at us before turning on her heels and promptly walking away. “We defeated the wicked witch of the west.” I cheered as soon as she disappeared from sight.

“I don’t think she gave up.” Elena murmured worriedly “Especially not this easily.” We remained quiet after that, carefully listening for anything that sounded suspicious. I don’t know how many minutes passed before Elena abruptly stood up. “I’m going to go out and investigate.”

“I’m coming with you.” I stated, my voice leaving no room for an argument. She simply nodded before carefully stepping out of the cave. We walked a couple of steps away from the cave, suddenly a chilling voice echoed around us. “Elena, Roxanne.” It sang causing us to blanch. I made a move to haul Elena towards the cavern but was nowhere near quick enough.

A liquid was suddenly thrown on us, my stomach churned uncomfortably and my heartbeat quickened when I deduced that the liquid wasPetrol. I yanked my stunned sister into our rocky sanitary, fear growing when I heard the blonde original laugh. When we entered the safety of the cave, I turned around to see Rebekah grinning. She smirked at me before fiercely splashing the lethal liquid inside the cave. Elena and I moved backwards, our eyes fixed on the she-devil.

“Either come out of the cave or burn.” She threatened.

“You’re bluffing.” I countered, voice dripping with more certainty than I actually felt. She flashed me a taunting grin before lightening the match and throwing it inside the cave. I paled when fire sprang to life. It spread quickly, licking hungrily at our feet. We only had a minute or two before the fire would cut off our escape route.

“Elena, Let’s go.” I cried desperately.

“But Rebekah’s out there.”

I spared a glance at Rebekah’s amused face before turning back to her “We have more chance of surviving out there then burning alive here.” She opened her mouth to protest but I cut her off “Elena.”

She gave a quick nod before following me. We weaved our way carefully around the flames, sweating from the ferocity of the flames and from the concentration it took to prevent ourselves from becoming human torches. We exited the cave and I gave a sigh of relief. The momentary ease shattered when I saw Rebekah slowly saunter towards us with a deadly smirk on her face. Almost instinctively, I stepped in front of Elena, blocking her from the blonde original’s view.

“Decided to come out of-” she began but was cut off by her phone ringing. Flipping it open, she placed it against her ear “Elijah?” After a moment, her eyes widened, I leaned forward curiously as she breathed out a “What?” After another moment, she closed her phone, putting it back in her pocket. “Elijah called.” She stated.

“What did he say?” I asked cautiously, ignoring the urge to make a smartass remark.

She leaned back slightly “He said…"


	6. Chapter 6

She leaned back slightly “He said they succeeded. Esther is dead.” I felt bad for her but decided to keep my mouth shut, knowing that nothing I could say or do would make the situation any better for her. “You should be glad that Elijah called or I would have snapped your pretty little necks by now.” She hissed at us in a voice that made ice look hot in comparison. 

I shifted from foot to foot, at a loss of what to say. I couldn’t find it in myself to summon even a shred of anger at her venomous words because I recognized the emotions that clouded her eyes. I had worn that look for quite a while after the death of my grandfather, Samuel. It was one of pain and anger; anger at knowing that your own flesh and blood hadn’t given two shits about you. But still feeling the pain of their death because at the end of the day, they were family.

But what I felt was nothing compared to what she was probably feeling right now. After all, this was her mother.

“Oh. You think my neck is pretty?” I asked, not knowing what else to say.

“Just follow me.” She snapped.

Elena and I silently followed the blonde original deeper into the rocky tunnel. My confusion melted away at seeing a flight of stairs tucked in a dark corner. They were almost invisible from their place in the shadows.

I stared intently at Elena, silently urging her to climb first. She looked back at me in confusion before her face morphed into that of understanding. She began to climb up the stairs with me following suit.

A trap door at the roof of the tunnel opened, letting the soft glow of moonlight to filter in. Groaning, I hauled myself out of the God forsaken prison and looked up to see Damon and Stefan waiting for us while Klaus and his family stood some way off. Elena, of course ran straight to Stefan.

I sighed, frustrated at the look Damon was giving my sister. I approached him, waving my hands back and forth when he turned his attention to me. “You can stop waving now.” He stated, the smallest of smiles forming on his lips.

“Nah.” I shrugged, still moving my hands just to annoy him “I’m good.”

“Are you okay?” he asked, concern briefly flashing across his face before disappearing as fast as it appeared.

“Yeah” I drawled, dramatically spinning around once “See! Healthy as a cat.”

“It’s healthy as a horse.” He corrected me.

“Don’t care. I like cats way better, anyway.”

“You’re impossible.” He rolled his eyes, exasperated.

“I know that it may seem like the existence of such an awesome creature cannot be real.” I cooed, smirking “But it is. I’m real, Damon.”

“Yeah R-” he began but I cut him off.

“Yeah, Yeah.” I waved my hand dissmisivly, smirking at his annoyed expression “Let’s go home already.” There was a murmur of agreement.

“I’ve had enough drama for one day.” Elena added. Stefan glanced at the originals as we passed them.

“Sorry.” I mouthed at Santa Klaus before hurrying to catch up with the rest of the gang. (Yes- I had officially named him Santa Klaus! Do you feel my evilness? Do you feel it! Mwahahaha) I glanced back at him and he nodded at me as a sign of acknowledgement.

I can’t wait to get some fucking sleep, I thought wistfully as we sauntered towards the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night.

Elijah’s POV

Elijah hunched over a suitcase, packing his clothes. He grimaced when he heard the familiar sound of his sister’s footsteps. After a minute, he heard the door open. “You’re feeling guilty.” Rebekah stated, entering his room. He ignored her, choosing instead to focus on the task at hand. “You have no reason to feel that way.” She stressed.

“I terrorized innocents.” He exploded, spinning around to face her.

“Elena and her sister are not innocents.” She snapped back.

“I terrorized innocents, Rebekah.” He repeated, heart clinching painfully as the thought replayed itself over and over in his mind like a broken record.

“But mothe-” She began to protest but he cut her off.

“Mother didn’t make us monsters.” He stated, forcing himself to calm down. “We did that to ourselves.” Rebekah stilled at his words. Elijah clinched his fists as guilt and pain lay heavy in his mind. Taking his sister’s silence as a sign of defeat, he stalked out of the room.

 

Rebekah slumped down on the bed after her brother had left. She held her head in her hands, grave thoughts and endless doubts clouding her mind. It’s not our fault, she thought fiercely but no matter how hard she tried, the doubts refused to leave her alone. “It’s not our fault.” She murmured to herself, voice shaking with uncertainty.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Hey guys, I’m so, so, so, so sorry for the long wait. *dodges swords and bullets* Wait! I have a valid excuse! I just finished my first ever Cambridge International Examinations. Please, pray that I get A**’s.

Now , that the summer break has started, I have ample time to write. I’ll try to update more frequently and write long chapters from now on as an apology. I am really very sorry, exams are a pain. 

Anyway, thank you to every person who favorited, followed and commented. You guys are amazing! Love you! Now, without further delay, here’s the next chapter. Enjoy!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You know what” Elena chirped “We should have a sleepover.”

“A sleepover” I deadpanned.

“Yeah. I’ve had enough of supernatural for a while.” She soldiered on, not the least bit deterred “A sleepover is normal and Care will be thrilled.”

“No shit” I grumbled “The eccentric Barbie would probably kill someone for stuff like this.”

Elena sent me a disapproving look which I promptly ignored. “You’ve been acting like Damon lately.” She said with brief concern “Are you feeling alright?”

“Like I just got zapped in the world of Edward fucking Cullen.” I muttered under my breath.

“What?”

“Nothing” I said, aloud “Just peachy.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
After 5 hours and 30 minutes of mind numbing boredom  
\-----Mystic Grill------

My throat burned pleasantly from my second shot of whiskey which I had bribed Matt into giving me. I grunted, getting ready for my third. “I love a women who can handle her liquor.”

I turned my head towards the deep voice and raised an eyebrow at seeing a man in his early twenties. “I’m Daniel.” The man continued. He was decently handsome with messy blond hair, bright green eyes and a jaw line that would make anyone green with envy.

“I can handle a lot of things.” I purred, leaning forward “But can you handle me?” Hey, no judging. I had been practically deprived of anything close to sex since the time I had been zapped into the twilight zone.

“I guess we’ll have to find out.” He smirked. I watched as he stood gracefully, paid for my drinks and held out a hand towards me. I took his waiting hand and stood before walking with him to a quiet area behind the building.

I barely got a word out before a pair of lips captured my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, gasping when he bit down on my lower lip. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, deeping the kiss. We stayed like that for a couple of moments, phantom moans escaping my lips at the sensation. I pulled away first to catch my breath.

His eyes flashed black. I tensed, instinctively ramming my knee into his groin. He yelled out in pain, I punched him, making him tumble into the wall behind him. I went in for another punch but he grabbed a hold of my hand and twisted it behind my back before slamming me into a wall.

Sharp pain jolted up my nose and the metallic taste of blood pooled in my mouth. He slammed me into the wall again before spinning me around and pinning me to the wall by my throat.

“Well, feisty aren’t we.” He chuckled. His cocky voice made me want to tear his throat out.

A snarl ripped out of my throat. “I’ll fucking kill you!”

He tsked “Bad Winchester. I wonder what your brothers will say when I rip your limbs out and deliver them to their doorstep. What about angel boy? Not answering your calls, is he? Left your worthless ass to rot.”

“What do you know about this? Do you know who sent me here?”

“Uh uh uh” he chirped, voice reprimanding “That would be cheating. Boss man doesn’t allow cheating.”

“Who’s your boss?” I ground out.

“I’m on the winning side.” He grinned "The Leviathans, of course.”

“Oh, so now you’re they’re bitch.” A mocking smile pulled up at the corner of my lips “They’re gonna send your ass to hell after they’re done with you. You’re going to rot in the fire bag, fucker.”

“I picked the winning side!” He snarled “I’ll be one of the top dogs while you’ll be their chew toy. But you already know how that feels, don’t you. Fermantis bragged about how he tortured the baby Winchester. Remember that, what he did to you, how he made you scream.”

I attempted to laugh which proved to be difficult, considering that his hand had nearly blocked my windpipe. “You actually believe that. After you become useless to them, they’ll….” I trailed off, smirking “I’m guessing you can fill in the rest.”

Anger shone in his eyes and his hands tightened. I chocked, desperately trying to pull his hands off my throat. I struggled, but I could feel my body becoming weaker by the second and my vision blurring. I tugged on his hands, trying to breathe, but to no avail. ‘I’m sorry, Dean, Sammy, I’m so sorry’ were the last thoughts that played in my head as my eyes slid shut.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted from my windpipe and I fell to the ground. My hands massaged my sore throat as I greedily took in gulps of air. My eyes widened when I looked to the side to see a familiar blue eyed hybrid. I watched as they fought one another before the demon quickly pinned the hybrid to a wall with a wave of his hand.

I barreled forward and tackled the demon. It gripped me by the throat and threw me away from it. “Klaus, pin it” I screamed. Klaus gave me a quick nod before launching forward with a speed which was a blur to my meager human eyes. With some difficultly, he managed to pin the demon.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica” I quickly chanted, the demon let out a scream as black smoke pumped out of its mouth and pilled in a cloud over our heads before disappearing.

I knelt and gently touched the vein of the body’s wrist, looking for a pulse. I sighed in relief when I felt a pulse beneath my hand. “What the hell was that?” Klaus growled finally. I looked up to see him, staring right back at me, breathing slightly uneven. His blue eyes bore into mine, slightly incredulous as they searched for answers.

‘Shit’ I cursed inwardly, before letting a sheepish grin play on my lips “Uh, would you believe me if I told you that the guy had a medical problem?”

Klaus gave me a ‘you have got to be kidding me’ look.


	8. Chapter 8

"A medical problem?" He deadpanned "What do you think I am? An idiot?"

"If the shoe fits." I shrugged.

Veins pooped out under his eyes, fangs flashed in a sign of warning.

"Fine, fine!" I held my hands up. "I'm a hunter"

"Like that history teacher of yours?"

"Yeah, exactly!" I exclaimed "Except for the teeny tiny fact that I'm from another world"

"What?" His eyes widened slightly.

"I come from another world" I made a walking gesture with my fingers "The sentence is pretty self explanatory."

"Explain" The words came as a demand, rather than a request and I found myself bristling.

"Aren’t you pushy?" I muttered "Anyway, I'm from a world in which this all is a show called The Vampire Diaries. It's kind of over rated in my opinion. Love triangles blow."

"So that's why you were acting different."

"You noticed!?" I gasped "But I was such a good actor."

"It was somewhat obvious." He retorted, lips turning up at the edges “I just didn't care enough to look into it."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes when he smirked. "So, can you find a witch to send me back?"

"I can, but what about the Bennet witch?”

“I don’t want many people here to know about this, and I’ll need a witch with more experience.”

“That can be arranged but what will I gain from this?”

My eyebrows furrowed in thought ".....My eternal gratitude?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, before he looked up “You owe me. If I do this for you than when I call you for a favor. You will respond no matter what."

“Kinky” I snarked, eyes narrowed "What kind of favor?"

He shot me an arrogant smirk "Telling you that will take away all the fun, Love."

I shut my eyes tight "Fine" I'm so going to regret this, I sighed. When I opened my eyes, I saw him looking at me, blank faced. I groaned as I was suddenly slammed back into the wall and felt something warm on my lips.

A burning sensation enveloped my mouth, and I melted against it

“What was that for?” I asked, breathlessly after pulling away “Not that I mind.”

“We can make a few arrangements that benefit both parties.” He grinned.

“That would be wise.” He vamp sped us to his mansion which was about the size of the Singer Salve. I was placed on a soft surface before a weight dropped on top of me and a set of lips claimed my own.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I swatted my hands around, eyes squeezed shut. That damned ringing noise was getting on my last nerves. Whimpering, I gave up for a moment and snuggled down into the warmth surrounding my person. A chuckle resounded in the air, making my head snap up. "Oh" I mumbled and shamelessly snuggled against wolfie here, who I was using as a headrest. The earlier events coming back to mind.

"Hello" he replied, bemused as he glanced down at me. With great reluctance, I slowly got up and turned to grab my mobile. Elena's name popped up when I flipped it open. 

"Uh" I whined "its fake sister."

"Elena" he chuckled.

"Nope." I rolled my eyes “Bella Swan"

"You do know that I can still rip your throat out, don't you?" He asked, casually. His eyes darkened, and he smiled, baring his teeth.

My eyes narrowed "Trust me. I will rip you apart and feed you to hell hounds if you fucking try." A snarl ripped its way out of my throat.

He arched an eyebrow "You sound confident."

"I am." I said firmly, mind going back to Lucifer, Lilith, the apocalypse. "I've dealt with far worse." I sobered.

"For instance?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" I sassed, pushing the depressing thoughts to the back of my mind. It was time to focus on the matter at hand. "I think I have an idea about how I got here." He looked at me, expectedly. "There was this one time, when Balthazar sent my brothers and I to another dimension, in which our life was a TV show. And we had to act like ourselves and failed miserably and..... Anyway, the point is that he used a spell."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Who is Balthazar? What spell was used?"

"Balthazar's an angel and.."

"Angel" Klaus said, disbelievingly "As in halo and wings. The supposed warrior of God."

"Yep. That one." I grinned "But don't get your hopes up. Most of the angels are dicks."

"Hmm" he mused "What do you know about the spell?"

"I don't remember the spell."

"I'll have a witch look it up. Meanwhile, we have to do some research."

"I know" I whined. "We ca-" The mobile phone rang again, cutting me off. "I have to go. We can meet up later. My number is..." I trailed off, realizing that I didn't know the number to my own temporary phone. 

Klaus smirked. "Don't you dare!" I barked when he opened his mouth. He rolled his eyes and told me his number. I quickly saved it on the phone, gave him a peck on the lips and strolled out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell have you been?" Elena yelled, pacing back and forth. I sat on the couch, watching her with indifference.

"On a bender." I quoted Cass, with a smirk.

"What?"

"Never mind" I dismissed, feeling homesick.

"Why would you do that?" She raged "You have been acting weird for a while now. Why won’t you talk to me?"

I stood up. That hit way too close to home, "I don't want to talk about it." With those words, I marched up the stairs and to my room. Closing the door behind me, I froze for a moment. Damn it...I was supposed to bring recent newspapers for research, Son of a whore! Whipping my phone out, I dialed fake brother's number. He picked up on the second ring and his voice poured through the phone "Hello?"

"Hey, brother dearest." I chirped. "I need a favor."

"What would that be?"

"I need you to bring all the newspaper released in last two years."

"Why?"

"That's on a need to know basis and you do not need to know."

"But I'm helping you." He argued.

"Because you are a generous kid who will do anything for his dear sister."

"Fine." He sighed "But I'm going to ask you again later and you will tell me."

"Let’s cross that bridge when we come to it." I shrugged. "You'll have them by...?"

"Tomorrow, afternoon."

"Good brat." I praised, snapping the phone shut before he could respond.

Making a last minute decision to shower, I took off my clothes and got in the bathroom. Turning on the shower, shudders immediately ran through my body as it came in contact with the ice cold water.

30 minutes and 20 seconds later, I lay on the bed, in my pajamas. Surfing through the internet, trying to zero in on a supernatural activity. After two hours of a whole big pile of nothing. I put my phone down, opting to get some much needed sleep. Closing my eyes, I silently sent a goodnight to my brothers before sleep took me in its embrace.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I let out a small huff, wiggling around in my seat. It was Thursday, 6:00 PM. I had spent the last five hours sorting through newspapers and my butt was starting to hurt. But if that’s what it takes to get home than I was prepared to sit my ass down for another 10 hours if I had to.

“Wife and husband murdered..Blah, blah, blah….. Doors and windows locked. No sign of forced entry…” I read, aloud. The corner of my mouth pulled up in a smirk “Bingo.”


	9. Chapter 9

Dubois, Wyoming

I strolled confidently up to the counter, flashing a quick smile to the police officer situated behind it. "Hello, I'm from the Dub Eyes newspaper, I would like to speak to the sheriff."  
The officer shot her a quick wink. "The sheriff is free. You can go in." He asserted, gesturing towards a closed door. Giving him a quick "Thank You." I went up to the door and knocked, waiting for a "Come in" before entering.

The sheriff was a young man in his mid to late twenties. He shot me a polite smile before gesturing towards a chair. "Hi. Have a seat."

"I'm from the Dub Eye Newspaper." I droned, having a seat. "I'm here about the murder which took place about a month ago. Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Right, Sarah Day’s, case. Don't you think you're a bit late on reporting it? "

"We felt that more emphasis should be placed on the murder."

He raised an eyebrow, "Whatever you say." He ran a hand through his hair before straightening "What would you like to know?"

"Were there any signs of forced entry?"

"None. The doors and windows were locked but there was no sign that someone tried to open them."

"How was the Vic murdered?"

  
"The murderers were pretty brutal. She was stabbed multiple times and her eyes had been gauged out."

  
"The murderer was caught, right?

  
"Yes. Tom Brady."

  
"What was his relation to her?"

  
"He was her boyfriend."

  
"Any witnesses?"

  
"Nothing. A CCTV camera showed that no one but him went into her apartment at the time of death."

  
"What was, Sarah, like, before she was murdered?"

  
"She was a sweet girl. I was a friend of her father's, I knew her for twelve years. She didn't deserve this."

  
"Of course." I said, sympathetically. "How was Tom like?"

  
"I didn't know him personally but I never heard any complaints about him." Anger appeared on his face but he took a few deep breathes before continuing. "He wa-"

  
I leaned forward, concerned "You alright?"

  
"I'm fine." He snapped, taking another deep breath. "I just- never mind. He was alright, we all thought he was alright but he..." The sheriff trailed off.

  
"Where is, Tom, now?"

  
" Dubois Mental Hospital."

  
"Thank you for your time. Can I take a look at her files?"

  
"I apologize but those are classified."

  
"Are you sure" I asked, leaning forward seductively "that you can't make an exception."

  
He gave me an unimpressed look "No." I raised an eyebrow, that was a new one.

  
"Alright. Thank you for your time."

  
"No problem." He returned. I gave him a final nod, before turning around and walking out of his office.

  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
I lay curled up on the bed, a phone pressed against my ear. "Come on, come on" I whined at the empty room "Pick up."

  
"Hello?" Klaus finally answered.

  
"What took you so damn long?" I snapped.

  
"I was busy." He retorted.

  
"Yeah, yeah. Hybrids yada yada yada." I mocked, making eccentric hand gestures.

  
"Again, I can rip your throat out."

  
"You can’t kill me. I'm too adorable."

  
" Delusional." He corrected, amused. "What did you call me about?"

  
"Oh, right." I mumbled, picturing him smirking at his end of the line. "Sorry, I got distracted. Any of your minions close to Dubios? It’s about a two and a half hour drive from Mystic Falls."

  
"Why?"

  
"I need to compel someone and since I'm not Dracula or puppy turned Dracula. I need help."

  
"When you get the time, you should really learn how to ask for help." He commented, unfazed. Which was weird considering the fact that he had a short temper.  
"You're really calm today? What happened?"

  
I could almost imagine him rolling his eyes. "I'm in a good mood." Was his immediate response. "Yes, and coincidentally, I do have one." A stone settled in my stomach. I was starting to depend on him too much, I could probably sneak in. Dean and Sammy would be pissed, if they were here.

  
"Wait." I yelped “I just realized that I don't need them."

  
"Didn't you just say that you need to compel someone?"

  
"Yep but I'll find another way."

  
"Why?" He asked, exasperation seeping into his tone.

  
"I don't need help, right now. I was just being Sid."

  
"And you would rather make the situation more difficult than use a perfectly good solution in front of you." He said, slowly. I was slightly shocked at the fact that Klaus knew what Sid was. Aww, the Big Bad Wolf watching Ice Age, adorable, I broke out in an amused grin.

  
"That sounds about, right." I chirped, before frowning "Don't call me an idiot!"

  
"I didn't."

  
"You were thinking it."

  
"It was heavily implied in the situation."

  
"Shut up." I whined "Bye." He echoes it back to me and I snapped my phone shut.

  
\--_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Crouching, I picked the lock open and entered the building. A thud was heard from the other side of the room, and I quickly pressed myself against the wall. Footsteps echoed, shortly followed by, off key whistling.

  
An officer strolled along the side of the wall and walked to end of it. Now, he was directly to the left of me. I crouched, quietly and backed a little, muscles tensed to spring if necessary. He slowly looked to the right before walking forward towards the door. He spun around and walked back to the front of the room. I spared a quiet sigh, waiting for the footsteps to fade away. Then, creeping towards the desk, I quickly began to shuffle through the boxes of papers, stopping every now and then, at a stray noise which rang through the darkness.

  
My hands froze at seeing a familiar name in blue, printed on top of a file. After quickly flipping through said file, I grabbed it and made my escape. The man didn't walk, this time, to the back of the room where I was hidden. He stopped at the centre and swept his gaze across the darkness before turning around and disappearing again. I quickly got up and snuck out the door.  
________________________________________________________________________

_____________________

  
At REDCOPPER MOTEL, also known as craptastic residence, I was plopped on my bed. The file was in front of me and its various contents scattered on the bed. I had been flipping through it but found next to nothing. The medical records were clear and the girl was freaking clean. Even her school files sang nothing but praises, not even a freaking detention!

  
The file showed no reason as to why anyone would want to kill her. I groaned, stretching my hands out in front of me, a pop sound emitted from both of my elbows. There was nothing that I could do now, might as well get some shut eye. Tomorrow, I'll go interview Tommy boy.  
Flouncing back on the bed, I snuggled down in the covers and my eyes slid shut.

  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
"Do you need anything, ma'am?" The administrator asked when I walked up to the desk.  
"Yes, I'm from the Dubios Eye Newspaper and would like to interview Tom Brady for an article."

  
"A little late, aren't you?"

 

"We feel that the case was not given the attention it deserved." I answered, professionally.

  
She nodded, "Alright. Room 42A." She said, gesturing towards a hall "First room to the right."

  
I thanked her, and followed her instructions, soon finding the door and letting myself in. A blond young man, lounged on a bed, face hanging low.

  
"Tom Brady?" He looked up at the sound of my voice.

  
"Yes?"

  
"I need to ask you a few questions about the murder of, Sarah Day."

  
His face sagged even more and a depressed look settled on his face "Why? I already told the authorities. What does it matter now?"

  
"I'm from a local newspaper and we're writing an article on her murder."

  
He let out a bitter laugh "Great! So you can call me crazy too." He scoffed "Or is the technical term, mentally unstable."

  
I sat down next to him "Well, I like to think that I'm open minded."

  
He turned around to face me before signing. "Fine. It's not like it makes a difference" he spat, shooting me a sarcastic smile.

  
"Ok, tell me what happened."

  
"I went into her apartment and stabbed the shit out of her." He said, overly sarcastic.

  
"There has got to be more than that." I insisted, placing a hand over his in a comforting manner. "Please."

  
He closed his eyes and swallowed. "I didn't mean too." He whispered finally, voice cracking at the end. "I don't remember much. I remember feeling something shoving itself down my throat and then, I blackened out. When I came into conscious, I was covered in blood and had the cops pinning me to the ground. I didn't kill her." He chocked, his eyes grew misty "I didn't kill her." Tears formed at the corners of his eyes but he blinked them away.

  
My heart ached and I clenched my fist. The kid was ruined for life, all because some supernatural shit head wanted to have a little fun. A demon; by the sound of it. "I'm not going to lie. I can't do anything to help you."

  
He just hung his head "I kinda figured. But do you believe me?" He asked, looking up hesitantly.  
"Like I said, I'm open minded." I said, softly "I'm sorry."

  
"I know." He sounded resigned. "Don't worry about it."

  
"One more thing” I said, standing upright "Where was, Sarah's, apartment?"

  
"NE 183th Street."

  
"Ok."

  
"My sister can take you there if you want."

  
"Your sister" I echoed, that was a little detail our resident sheriff forgot to mention.

  
"Yeah, Emily. Our house is on 21th street, Oliver fields."

  
"Thanks" I opened the door, but stopped for a moment. Several ideas came to me and I turned around, deciding on one. "I promise you that I will end whatever killed your girlfriend."

  
He just nodded but I could tell that he didn't believe me. I continued on my way, shutting the door behind me.

  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
I skid the borrowed car to a stop, courtesy of Stefan. A Corolla13, I hated the thing. I opened its door and stepped out, I missed my baby.

  
A mainstream house stood, opposite of the car. A typical Vernon Dursley house, not one which seemed to say, ‘Danger’.

  
Stepping up to the door, I knocked twice and waited. Some minutes passed but no one answered. I knocked again, getting irritated.

  
"Coming." A feminine voice called from the other side. A second later, the door flung open. My eyes became the size of saucers and I froze, my hand that was reaching out towards the door, stopped midway.

  
The girl standing directly in front of me was..me. Not the Roxanne, doppelganger’s sister, shifter face crap but the real me. The girl's green eyes and high cheekbones which Dean and I had in common were prominent in the morning sun. The dimples on her face and her nose resembled Sam's. And the blond hair which Sam and I had inherited from our mother was pulled into a pony tail. That was my face, my body! That was my damn face!


	10. Chapter 10

The hair on the back of my neck stood and I pounced on her, pinning her against the wall. My arm pressing into her throat. She let out a small whining noise like a dying dog, raising her hands in a pathetic attempt to push me back. A snarl ripped its way out of my throat, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Sarah Brady" she whimpered, lowly "Please, I didn't do anything, don't hurt me."

I glared at her fiercely, taking in her frightened state "Alright, here's what's going to happen, I'm going to let you go. We're going to go inside quietly and if you try to pull a disappearing act on me. I'm going to rip you apart and feed you to hell hounds, understood?"

"Yes, please." She let out a pained whimper. I pulled my arm back, and she crumbled to the ground, desperate gasps escaping her. She rubbed her sore throat, shakily rising to her feet. I curtly nodded my head towards the inside of the house; she caught my gesture and scurried in, closely followed by me. 

Closing the door, I went to stand near her, "Mind if I ask you a few questions?" I let out a sarcastic smirk. 

Hearing a slight whizzing noise, I instinctively ducked. A fist tore through the air where my head once was. I swiped my leg out in front of me, making the bastard fall to the ground.

I kicked him on his side before moving closer to him. "What? Not having fun?" I asked, sadistically. He spat in my direction, blood spewing from his mouth. 

Specks of blood dirtied my face. I grimaced, and punched him. Then quickly, whirling around, I advanced towards the girl who was cowering in the corner. "You've been a naughty puppy, haven't y-" Pain spread through my skull as if thousands of needles were being shoved into it and I fell to the ground, unconscious. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes slowly slid open, and I blinked a few times to clear the spots in my vision.   
"Oh, looks like the Winchester fucklet is awake."

The earlier asshole forced my head up by my hair. "Bite me." I snapped. A fist knocked my head to the side and I grimaced. The pain was pushed to the back of my mind as i focused on staring him down.

He let go of my hair and I quickly glanced around. The blue walls and brown furniture of Sarah's house reminded me of where I was. My gaze drifted to the owner, who was curling into herself on the couch, trying to disappear. She looked up briefly, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I-I had to."

"Shut up." The man bellowed, spinning around and marching towards her. She paled and hid her face but the man, pulled her by the hair and slapped her across the face. 

"Leave her alone, you son of a bitch!" I snarled but he just smiled at me. 

"Oh, don't worry. I'll deal with you." He cooed. 

"Why did you kill the girl?" I asked, trying to distract him. 

"Had to get you here, knew that you wouldn't be able to resist a murder. Although, you took longer than I expected.

"Why does she look like me?"

"Oh, you like the new touch?" He asked, casually, " Wasn't easy to find her either. Had to slaughter mommy dearest, to get her here. We had a grand old time"

"And what exactly, would you get out of all this. You fucking demonic freak." I snarled.

"Pleasing the boss. The demons are going to win and I intend to get a higher position than a common crossroad demon. After all-" I listened to his blabbering whilst I tried to reach the knife hidden in my boot.

My hands tugged on the restraints. I tried not to smirk when my hand wrapped around its handle. I tried to turn it around to cut the ropes but it slipped through my fingers.

Inwardly cursing, I stretched my hands, backwards, as far as they would go, struggling against the binds, to pick up the knife. My hand lightly scrapped the back of the hilt of the knife. I pushed forward, trying to grasp it. 

"Who's the boss?" I asked. 

"Ah, ah, ah. That would ruin the fun." He smiled viciously "Now lets get started." He went and opened a cupboard, pulling out ropes. Seeing this, the girl tried to high tail out of there. The man chased the girl and quickly caught up to her. I desperately tried to grasp the knife.

"No, leave her alone. You demonic bastard."

He grabbed her and twisted her arm behind her back. Then he pulled her struggling form to the centre of the room and tied her down, ignoring my curses. I snarled, and let out a low gasp of relief when my hand finally, clasped around the hilt. Turning it around, I tried to cut the ropes. 

The man went into the kitchen and returned a second later, with a knife and a bowl. "No, no!" I gasped, fiercely trying to cut the rope. The bastard slashed the wrists of the tied girl, ignoring her screams. He placed a bowl under her arm and turned to face me

"Tick Tock." He grinned. 

My heart felt heavy, as I desperately doubled my efforts, moving the knife against the ropes, ignoring the sting when it nicked me. Blood poured out of her wrist into the bowl. "No, no. Please." I begged, panic setting into me.

The bonds finally broke and I jerked up, immediately bounding towards the demon. Dodging his punch, I kicked him where the sun don't shine, and slammed my knee into his head.

I pinned his fallen figure and snarled "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas." He struggled, but I tightened my hold "omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica " He screamed as black smoke poured out of his mouth and disappeared. I ran to the girl and leaned down to cut her ropes.

Pulling her up by the shoulder, I helped her into a sitting position. Then, ripping strips of cloth from the cover tossed on the coffee table. I wrapped her wrists and helped her to stand. "Put pressure on that." I instructed before getting up to quickly search the house for the other bastard, who had knocked me out, I had a score to settle. The house came up empty.

I cursed under my breath and went back to the girl who was still standing in the centre of the room, putting pressure on her wounds. She whimpered in pain and I crouched in front of her. 

"I'm sorry" she whimpered painfully. 

My voice dropped to a soothing tone "Don't worry about it." 

"Did the other one get away?" She asked, quietly.

"Yeah." I replied, shooting her a comforting smile "Don't worry. I'll go after the bastard later. But in the meanwhile, do you have a medical kit?"

"Second room to the left. It's in the lower portion of the cupboard."


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah winced, fidgeting a bit when I wrapped the bandage tightly around her arm. She tried to move her hand away but I tightened my grip slightly “Don’t” I scolded. After wrapping the wounds, I held up her hands gently and inspected my work. Finally satisfied, I leaned away and sighed when I saw her tearing up. "It's not your fault, you know."

"I should've found a way to let you know when I saw you." She mumbled, her big brown eyes uncannily staring into mine, it felt strange to witness that- almost as if I was staring into an alternate version of what I could have been.

A chuckle left my mouth "Yeah, well, it's not like I gave you a chance, going terminator on your ass." A small smile formed on my lips when I saw the guilt in her eyes lessen and her lips move to form a grateful smile. "You have to tell me everything."

Immediately, the look vanished- replaced by fear and discomfort, she leaned back, letting out a small sniffle when her hand hit the ground, jerking her wrist. 

I stared into her eyes, letting my voice fall to a soothing pitch "I want to help you but I can't do that if you don't tell me anything. That thing is a demon, I know how to kill it and I know how to protect civilians like you. That's my job but I can't do it without you." She opened her mouth to say something but quickly snapped it shut- fear still prominent in her gaze. "Please." I continued pleadingly.

She sighed, rubbing her forehead. When she looked at me again, determination had replaced the fear; my lips unconsciously formed a smile. She mumbled something, I leaned my head forward "I’m not a werewolf so you're going to have to talk louder."

"I was at my house in New York when I...” she paused.

"Go on." I encouraged.

She swallowed "I saw a dark black cloud, it then chased me. I tried to run but it caught up and forced itself down my throat." Her voice became hoarse "I blackened out. It felt strange- like I was asleep...but there were a few moments when I would wake up and..." her breath caught as tears began to trail down her cheeks "I saw her...me murder people, I could hear their screams and feel my hands wrap around their throats."

A loud sob erupted from her causing my heart to clinch. I placed a comforting squeeze on her shoulder. She suddenly threw herself at me, sobbing on my chest.

Feeling incredibly awkward, I looked around and patted her on the back. Her sobbing increased. A memory forced itself to the front of my mind.

It had been a few days since Dad decided to start training Sammy. A part of me wished that he never would, Dean had tried to give us both as normal a childhood as he could but Dad had decided to train me early, like Dean. I suppose, it was because I was his only daughter- a chance if you will, to redeem himself after he had let mom die. 

It was a theory, who knew how that man's mind worked. I know that he loved us to bits but fuck him! He left Dean to take care of us; I hated the fact that my older brother was given such a big responsibility. I tried to help him, but I don't think I did enough.

The guilt was crushing to know that my brother ruined his childhood to make sure that Sammy and I had something resembling a normal childhood. He and I tried to make sure Sammy had a comparatively normal childhood but you know Dean, the stubborn fool would go to huge lengths to make sure that I did not have to help out much so that I didn't have to grow up as fast as he did.

Still, I should have tried harder. My chest clinched, and my stomach felt as if someone had shoved lava down my throat.

I sighed, feeling anger bubble to the surface. Dad had been particularly brutal on Sammy today, effectively ripping him a new one at every little mistake. The urge to tell the old man to cut him some slack crossed my mind. 

"Have I taught you nothing?" John was hissing at my little brother. The thing about Dad was that he didn't yell when he was angry, quite the opposite actually, his voice was mostly calm but the dangerous edge in his voice made you want to run for the hills. "You're going to get your brother and sister killed! Why can't you try like Dean" my hands clinched, I knew for a fact that Sammy was doing his damnest to learn since day one. "I don't understand why you can't be good at the things that matter! Your sister and brother are miles ahead of you while you're here making stupid mistakes."

The crushed, disappointed and the almost self loathing look on his face made me snap, I started forward with the intention of giving dear old dad a taste of his own medicine, the anger within me was blinding, begging to be released.

Suddenly, I was pulled back. "Let me go!" I snarled, struggling. His hands loosened a bit when I suddenly jerked back and tried to get out of his grip. I almost ran forward, but he recovered and pulled my now struggling form firmly against his chest. 

"You're only going to make it worse" he hissed, tightening his hold.

I turned my head to look at him incredulously "You're okay with this!?"

Various emotions crossed his face in quick succession before his expression changed to a stoic one. I knew that Dean would once again follow Dad's orders without question "He wants to keep us safe. Sammy needs to learn how to fight."

"But his progress is pretty good; he matched the progress I made when I first started. This is fucking ridiculous"

"Sam needs to learn how to fight." He said, more firmly this time "Dad knows what he's doing."

"Fine." I said, resigned. Dean was right about the fact that I would only make it worse "Let me go, I won't do anything." He searched my eyes suspiciously and cautiously loosened his grip. I yanked myself away from his and stormed away to my room.

A second memory followed the first.

It was the same day. I was going to get a drink when I heard slight sniffles. Looking around, I saw that they were coming from Sammy's bed. I rubbed my forehead before running a hand through my hair. After what he had been through, no wonder the poor kid was crying. 

I silently went to sit down on the edge of his bed, he didn't turn to look at me. His shoulders were shaking. I wanted to curse- anger and pain filled inside my chest, making me want to cry as well but I pushed the feeling back. "Sammy" I muttered, placing a hand on his shoulder, he didn't turn around "Sam, you didn't deserve what happened today...with dad."

"He's right." Sam's voice cracked and I could hear that he was one word away from full on sobbing. "I should have done better! Dean did be-"

"Dean didn't do much better than you." I cut him off "You're on the same pace that I was when I first started. Dad ripped into me like that a couple of times. He always used to have a bad hunt before he did that. I'm guessing that he was pissy about the werewolf case that he returned from. It wasn't your fault."

He finally turned around and I winced, seeing his red and puffy eyes. "How do you know?" He mumbled, his voice vulnerable.

I smirked confidently "Because I'm your big sister, moron. I know everything." He relaxed slightly and the smallest of smiles appeared on his face.

"You don't know everything." He protested. 

"What did you say, you little runt!" I whispered playfully, ruffling his hair. He grinned and pushed my hand away. The burden on my chest lightened at the sight of his smile and the sound of Dean's annoying snoring- somehow I knew that everything would be just fine. 

I blinked rapidly and shook my head slightly, clearing my mind of the memory. Her sobs rang in my ear; I wrapped my arms tightly around her. 

"That wasn't you." I said firmly "those things are evil, they controlled your body. They are responsible for the murders, not you!"

"Bu-but the imagines...” she sobbed, clutching my shirt tighter. 

"You're going to be just fine. Nightmares are going to be a bitch for a while but I promise you that one day you're going to be just fine. One day, you'll move on with your life, look back at that moment and feel pride because you faced something that even some soldiers would piss their pants at." I said firmly "You're going to return to your old self, you won't be exactly like you were before this but you'll be stronger. A badass bitch."

Her sobs slowly died down to sniffles after my speech, she pulled back and looked at me; wiping her tear stained cheeks. "How do you know that?"

A confident smirk appeared on my face "Because I'm a kickass hunter and I'm unbelievingly awesome, meaning, I know everything. I'm a regular wonder woman." Her fear lessened and a small smile formed on her lips. "What? You don't believe me?" I huffed, feigning hurt and disbelief. A giggle erupted from her mouth, making me smile.

"I believe you." She said finally, looking at me gratefully. 

XXX SUPERNATURAL XXXXX SUPERNATURALXXXXXXXXSUPERNATURAL

A few hours later:

"Okay" I said, sitting cross legged on the disgusting pink (?) couch. "I'm going to give you a few tips to give you a fighting chance against the demonic sons of bitches. First of all, salt is your friend. Make salt lines in front of all the entrances to your house. Make sure to carry salt wi-"

"Wait" she cut me off, incredulously "All it takes is salt, of all things, and all this time, all I needed was freaking salt to handle a DEMON."

"Life's funny, isn't it.” I said sarcastically "Now as I was saying, carry salt with you at all times if you want to avoid becoming a demon's play date. It's not sexy, painful- hell yeah. Anyway, say 'Christo' in front of people, I’m not going to get into its history because....I don't want to, look it up. It'll make a demon reveal itself so its eyes will turn black or red or, if you're really fucked, yellow. If that happens then throw salt at it and run like hell. If it doesn't then congra-fucking-lations!" 

I look at her briefly to see if she understood, upon seeing her nod; I continued "an exorcism is used to send the bitch on a one way trip to hell.” I showed her how to do salt lines and pulled up a website on her laptop showing the exorcism.

After I was sure that she knew the main points, I grabbed a can of beer from her house and headed towards the door. Stopping at the door, I turned towards her "Take down my number in case of an emergency." I ordered, she complied and I turned to leave.

"Thank you...for everything." She said as I walked away.

I turned around, a smirk on my face "Part of the job description, sweetheart." I got into the car and drove back to the motel. After ensuring that the motel room was secure, I collapsed onto the bed, beat as hell. "I'll scout the town tomorrow." I muttered tiredly before falling asleep.

 

XXXSUPERNATURALXXXSUPERNATURALXXXSUPERNATURALXXXSUPERNATURAL

 

Next Morning:

 

I walked out of the motel room; the morning shower had lessened my otherwise sour mood- I was definitely not a morning person. Getting in the car, I drove to the first food joint I could find. 

Grumbling slightly, I sat in one of the seats, reading the menu. "Double bacon burger." I read aloud, mouth watering slightly. The waitress sauntered over to me.

"What would you like?" She asked, her voice dripping honey.

"A double bacon burger, medium fries and a coke." I ordered. She wrote that down and walked away. I'll scout the town today; see if any of these Dotachins’ seem suspicious, I went over my plan. Soon enough, the food arrived; I ate the food slowly, closing my eyes in bliss as I savored every bite. After I was done with the food, I ordered a blueberry cream pie. After wolfing that down, I leaned back satisfied. 

I noticed that the guy sitting next to me was staring at my empty plate weirdly. "Got a problem?" I asked, threateningly, he quickly shook his head and looked down. Giving the waitress the money, I left the place. 

 

XXXSUPERNATURALXXXSUPERNATURALXXXSUPERNATURALXXXSUPERNATURAL

A few hours later:

The sky darkened and I grimaced, I had scouted the town two times but still jack. My car was parked some distance away from the mental asylum. I was going to stay here for an hour before scouting the rest of the town again. 

I leaned back in my seat, my posture was relaxed but I scanned the area alertly. My phone rang; I flipped it open and held it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Roxanne!" Elena's panicked voice fluttered through the phone. "I was calling you yesterday, why didn't you pick up!" 

"There's something called sleeping" I drawled sarcastically "I was probably asleep when you called."

"You could've at least messaged me." She huffed, but I could hear the relief in her voice.

"I'll send you a nude every night, dear sister." I smirked "if you want to keep track of how many times I jack off. You know, to fit into your schedule as you already try to keep track of every other thing I do." 

"You're not funny." She laughed, the hurt leaked into her voice.

Guilt spread through my body, I ran a hand through my hair. "I was just messing with you, Bella." I smirked "I'll be sure to text you every night- well, every other night."

"How's the stay at Amber's going?" She asked.

"You know, the usual: braiding each other's hair, boy talk, discussing the sizes of dic-"

"That's enough, thanks!" She practically yelled. I could picture the disgust on her face.

"Don't be such a prude." I grinned. I suddenly saw a person trying to sneak up to the side of the asylum. "What the hell...” 

"What?" Elena asked.

"Nothing. Amber wants help stuffing tissues into her bra, I'll call you later" I quickly hung up before she could say anything. I waited until the person had disappeared to the side of the building. Then, I grabbed the salt bag and knives, hiding them. I quickly opened the door and silently followed the person.


End file.
